Talk:Amara Aquilla (Earth-616)
Why are all her relatives marked as "alleged"? Lucius is confirmed as her father, isn't he? --Shine like the Moon at Night 19:46, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Curious about Magma's powers. Can Magma fly using her pyrokinesis? EDN1980 (talk) 21:04, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :This actually indicates something interesting that may needs fixing. Her categories would indicate that yes, she is able to fly. The actual Powers section of her page does not mention the ability to fly. Given my experience with the character, I would assume she cannot fly. Perhaps someone can cite a source of her flying? Uncanny X-Factor (talk) 13:29, April 24, 2014 (UTC)Uncanny X-Factor Intelligence According to Professor X's journal entry (New Mutants vol 1, #22), Magma is likely on a par with Kitty Pryde in terms of intelligence. Yet, Kitty is rated as a 4 intelligence, but Magma is rated as a 2. PJC65 (talk) 04:45, October 5, 2019 (UTC) :In her early New Mutants appearances, Amara was depicted quickly adapting to new skills, such as computers, etc. Hinting at high intellect. This detail had mostly been ignored through the years, as Amara has mostly appeared as a victim of various brainwashing schemes. Dimadick (talk) 09:09, October 5, 2019 (UTC) ::On a side note, Power Grid ratings as they appear in this site only reflect Marvel's official ratings, so there's nothing we can do to amend any potential gaffe. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:22, October 5, 2019 (UTC) Geokinesis? I find this explanation confusing... "Amara can psionically control the movement of tectonic plates within the Earth's crust. This ability is of relatively short range, probably no more than a radius of a few city blocks, but within this area she can create both small and large earthquakes." If her ability to cause earthquakes is restricted to "a radius of a few city blocks," then how is she manipulating tectonic plates, which are 100 km or more beneath the surface? PJC65 (talk) 08:21, October 14, 2019 (UTC) :I am by no means a Magma expert, but 1) it says probably, not certainly, 2) it could be a two-dimensional radius across the surface, going down to tectonic plates but only a few blocks across, or 3) they could be two different abilities, one where she manipulates tectonic plates and one of geokinesis with a few block radius. Uncanny X-Factor (talk) 15:58, October 14, 2019 (UTC) ::Good point. In the issue where she first joined the New Mutants, she alludes to the time that she "almost destroyed Roberto's city." I could understand her overestimating the scope of her powers, but Professor X seemed to confirm this description. Professor X would know (and say) whether she was truly capable of destroying all of Rio de Janeiro. ::I was thinking that perhaps she doesn't truly control tectonic plates, but perhaps has telekinetic control of the local ground. On the other hand, she has created volcanoes. Either she's creating rifts into the molten core of the earth and teleporting magma to the surface, or she truly does have control over tectonic plates. ::Perhaps she does teleport magma via rifts. I note that she tends to create volcanoes rather quickly. Too quickly for magma several dozen miles beneath the surface to rise to the ground. ::Ah, well. That's comic books for you. Although I would have expected Chris Claremont to be more careful with the science behind his creations. PJC65 (talk) 19:17, October 14, 2019 (UTC)